<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad, Killua // Illumi x Reader x Killua by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152629">Bad, Killua // Illumi x Reader x Killua</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother/Brother Incest, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forced Relationship, Incest, M/M, Multi, Other, Protective Killua Zoldyck, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Trans Male Character, Underage - Freeform, trans reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua and reader are dating. Killua makes Illumi mad. He kidnaps them both to punish them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Illumi Zoldyck/Killua Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader/Killua Zoldyck, Killua Zoldyck/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad, Killua // Illumi x Reader x Killua</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Illumi thrusted in and out of (Y/N), the assassin boy cried and begged the oldest Zoldyck brother to stop. Killua watched in anger, he was devastated. He begged his older brother to stop, even threatening him, but Illumi didn't care. He kept violating Killua's boyfriend's pussy. </p><p>"You're going to have my kids," Illumi said to (Y/N). "I'm going to raise them. They'll be strong. Like me. Like you." He stroked his brother's boyfriend's hair. "S-stop..." The younger assassin begged. But to no avail.</p><p>Illumi thrusted in and out, at a frightening pace. (Y/N) was screaming and moaning, both in pain and pleasure. He still begged Illumi to stop, but it just seemed to have increased his excitement. </p><p>Illumi let out a groan as he came inside (Y/N). (Y/N) screamed. Illumi pulled out, and got off of him. "I stopped, didn't I? Just like you told me to." </p><p>He stood up, and turned to his naked, chained up, younger brother. He didn't say anything to him as he walked towards him, but Killua let him know what kind of a sick, twisted, monster he was.</p><p>"You see what happens when you disobey me, Killua." Illumi said. "You are going to have to deal with your cunt-having boyfriend carrying my children." </p><p>Killua stared at Illumi with deep hatred and betrayal in his eyes. Hearing his boyfriend crying broke his heart.</p><p>Illumi kneeled down in front of Killua. He kissed him on the lips, and slid onto his younger brother's lap. He rocked his hips back and forth, moans escaping from both his own mouth and Killua's.</p><p>"I am all you need. You are all I need." He said to the white-haired assassin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>